Un monstre de meilleure amie
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Ecosse n'aime pas être tout seul. Alors quand Calédonie s'en va, il sort dehors pour se trouver un ami.


Titre : Un monstre de meilleure amie

Rating : T pour mention de violence

Personnage : Ecosse - Calédonie - Nessie

Résumé : Ecosse n'aime pas être tout seul. Alors quand Calédonie s'en va, il sort dehors pour se trouver un ami.

Note de l'auteur : Le titre ressemble à un épisode de dessin anime pour gamin...*déprime* J'ai vu une image mignonne, donc j'ai écris ça. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allistor gonfla les joues mais rien n'y fit. En désespoir de cause, il s'accrocha aux jambes de Calédonie, le menaçant de ne jamais le lâcher et, ainsi, de l'accompagner peu importe où il irait. Le grand et fin homme soupira et le fit lâcher sans mal avec sa force surhumaine, l'asseyant sur le sol. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux, si semblables, de l'enfant.

- Allistor, tu es grand. Tu dois être courageux, d'accord ? Je ne pars que deux semaines.

- Mais je veux venir avec toi ! Je ne veux pas être tout seul ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas !

- Allistor, s'il te plaît …Je t'ai laissé de quoi manger pour un mois au moins. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est rester à la maison et ne pas sortir. D'accord ?

- Mais je veux pas être tout seul !

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être tout seul, mais je n'ai pas le choix, mon grand. J'y vais, prends soin de toi.

La nation embrassa le front du petit garçon qui tenta une dernière fois de le convaincre de l'emmener mais rien à faire, la porte se referma. L'enfant aux cheveux rouges s'assit sur le sol. Il n'aimait pas être tout seul. Il y avait bien les créatures domestiques de la maison, mais ce n'était pas pareil, elles ne faisaient que le ménage. Lui, il voulait juste un ami…Et son seul ami –et, accessoirement, son oncle- venait de partir en le laissant tout seul. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être tout seul. Il détestait ça. Il était capable de se faire du mal, lorsqu'il était seul. Fergus le savait mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le temps passa sans qu'il ne bouge. Il n'aurait su dire combien d'heures avaient défilées alors qu'il était assis. Mais il finit par se redresser. Il avait envie d'aller se promener. Oh, il n'avait pas le droit. Mais il allait le faire quand même.

Le soir était tombé et il mit une cape pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Il devait se dégourdir les pattes.

L'enfant se promena, prenant garde à ne pas perdre son chemin, et tâcha d'oublier sa solitude en écoutant les criquets et les grillons chanter leur comptine nocturne. L'air embaumait les douces fragrances de la nature. Ca l'apaisait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un violent choc à l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

- On pourra en tirer un bon prix. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient immortels.

L'enfant nation fut pris de tremblements en comprenant qu'on parlait de lui. Il s'était réveillé attaché à un piquet, sur l'herbe. Il faisait nuit et il voyait les brigands réunis autour d'un feu de camp. Ils devaient avoir chaud, lui avait froid. Mais hors de question de montrer sa peur ! Il était Allistor Kirkland et il ne craignait pas les bandits de grand chemin ! Il s'était déjà fait capturer pour protéger ses petits frères et sœurs, il avait déjà vécu le pire, plus rien ne l'effrayait ! Il redressa fièrement la tête, bien décidé à ne pas leur dévoiler son inconfort.

…

Il aurait dû écouter Calédonie et ne pas sortir.

Quel crétin il faisait.

- Eh, il est réveillé.

Un des hommes se leva et vint s'accroupir devant lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et le mordit d'un air de défi.

- Ouuuh, attention, c'est un guerrier que nous avons capturé ! Comment tu t'appelles, dis moi ?

- Je ne veux pas salir mon nom en vous le donnant !

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

La petite nation déglutit en voyant un homme baraqué s'avancer vers lui. Il se prit un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire et retint ses larmes et un cri. Il ne pleurerait pas devant ces brigands !

- Oh, mais il est très courageux, dis donc ! Et si on essayait de voir s'il est vraiment immortel, hein ?

Allistor recula au maximum contre son piquet, terrifié.

* * *

La carriole buta contre une pierre. Ca acheva de réveiller la petite nation. Il avait dû s'évanouir la veille…Il avait mal partout. Il se redressa avec difficulté et essuya le coin de sa bouche. Il grimaça en constatant que ce n'était pas de la salive qui avait coulé de ses lèvres mais une substance blanche. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé et tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en rappeler. Il devait s'enfuir.

Il n'était plus attaché. Sûrement les bandits étaient-ils persuadés qu'il n'oserait pas sauter. C'était mal le connaître.

Il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et observa son environnement. La carriole était remplie de bric à brac et le type la conduisant ne lui prêtait pas attention. Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose. C'était un animal. Qui faisait presque la taille de son bras. Il avait un long cou, des nageoires en guise de pattes et une queue. Il était noir aux reflets parfois violacés, parfois bleutés, parfois verts.

- Toi aussi, tu t'es fait attraper ?

L'animal lui lança un regard piteux. Il l'attrapa contre lui. Il était lourd mais il avait de la force. Il alla se mettre au bord et se laissa tomber sur le dos, serrant fort l'animal contre son cœur. Il étouffa son cri de douleur lorsqu'il heurta violemment le sol. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Lorsque le véhicule fut un peu éloigné, il s'en alla se cacher dans les fourrés. Evasion réussie ! Il avait l'habitude. Il n'était pas rare que les jeunes nations comme lui se fassent attraper par des marchands d'esclave.

- Je vais t'emmener à la maison, d'accord ? Mais avant, il faudrait te trouver de l'eau…Tu as l'air mal en point…

Il sentait bien à la peau lisse de l'animal qu'il n'avait rien à faire en dehors de l'eau. Il fallait qu'il l'hydrate, sinon, il risquait de se dessécher. Après de longues minutes de marche, il entendit un ruisseau couler. Il se dirigea dans sa direction et déposa l'animal dans l'eau. Ses nageoires et son long cou se mirent à bouger. Allistor s'assit et sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais vu d'animaux comme toi. Je suis sûr que tu es une femelle, tu as des yeux de fille. Je vais te trouver un joli nom…Hm…Nolwenn ? Non, c'est le nom de ma petite sœur… Neness…Nan…Nancy ? Non, j'aime pas…Nessie ? Nessie, c'est joli, Nessie !

L'animal bougea son cou et il prit ça comme un signe d'approbation.

- D'accord, alors ton nom sera Nessie ! On devrait se mettre en route, sinon on va être retrouvés…

Il ôta sa cape et la mit dans l'eau. Une fois trempée, il reprit Nessie et l'enroula à l'intérieur.

- Comme ça, tu as de l'eau. Mais on essayera de s'arrêter en route dans de vraies rivières, d'accord ?

Nouvel hochement de tête. Il sourit. Maintenant, il avait Nessie, et il ne serait plus jamais seul.

* * *

- Je suis rentré, mon grand garçon ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

Allistor se rua à l'entrée pour sauter sur Calédonie. La grande nation sourit et le serra contre lui.

- Tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul ?

- Non, je ne suis pas seul ! Je me suis trouvée une amie, viens voir ! Viens voir !

Le roux se laissa entraîner jusqu'à un bac qui n'était pas là lorsqu'il était parti. Il s'avéra qu'il était rempli d'eau et dedans barbotait tranquillement un étrange animal. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tel…Il semblait heureux, nageant dans l'espace qui lui était alloué.

- Elle s'appelle Nessie !

- Elle ?

- Oui, regarde, elle a des yeux de fille !

- …Maintenant que tu le dis…Elle est très mignonne.

- Je peux la garder, dis ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais…C'est un animal inconnu, je ne sais pas comment ça grandit, de quoi ça se nourrit…

- Elle mange du poisson. Et elle grandit vite ! Bientôt, elle ira dans le lac ! Quand je l'ai trouvé, il y a deux semaines, elle faisait mon bras. Maintenant, elle fait presque le tien !

- Oh, je vois. En effet, elle ira bientôt dans le lac. Bonjour, Nessie.

L'animal émit un drôle de son, un espèce de léger mugissement. Il supposa qu'elle le saluait.

Allistor s'occupa bien de sa nouvelle amie, la nourrissant et lui tenant compagnie dès qu'il le pouvait. Et elle grandissait vraiment vite. A peine un mois plus tard, Calédonie la sortit de la maison pour aller la mettre dans le lac. Elle nagea en rond, perdue, mais l'enfant lui expliqua que c'était sa nouvelle maison et qu'il viendrait la voir souvent. Tous les jours même !

* * *

La sonette retentit et Ecosse grogna. Il avait l'impression que dès qu'il posait ses fesses sur son fauteuil pour fumer son cigare, quelqu'un venait l'embêter. Il alla ouvrir. Un touriste.

- Hm, bonjour, vous êtes…Ecosse ?

- C'moi, oui.

- Vous vivez à côté du Loch Ness et vous devez bien connaître le pays…

- Je suis le pays, donc oui, en effet.

- Erm, est-ce que vous savez s'il y a vraiment…Un monstre, dans le lac ?

Le roux l'observa quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

- Un monstre dans mon lac ?! N'importe quoi. Il n'y a pas de monstre ici, rentrez chez vous.

- Oh. Merci quand même, alors…Au revoir.

- C'est ça, bon vent.

Il referma la porte et se rendit dans son sous-sol. Son château surplombait le lac, et sa cave était connectée à une grotte s'ouvrant sur ses rives. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait accéder à cet endroit, il était presque…Caché. Il ôta sa chemise, ses chaussures et son kilt et se glissa dans l'eau. Bientôt, il y eut des remous et une tête à long cou noire aux reflets violacés sortit, le regardant de ses grands yeux noirs. Il sourit et s'approcha, ignorant les longues dents ornant la gueule de l'animal, et lui caressa le crâne.

- Il y a encore des touristes qui cherchent un monstre dans ce lac.

Nessie mugit et il sourit.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Y'a pas d'monstres, dans ce lac. Y'a juste ma meilleure amie.

* * *

Angleterre : Nessie n'existe pas.

Ecosse : Ye lil' shet, I'll reck yer...

Angleterre : Shut up, I don't understand you.

Review ? :D


End file.
